


Who You Gonna Call?

by theloverneverleaves



Series: Ghostbusters AU [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Ghostbusters AU, I just watched the movie, It's sweet tho and I tried?, Jace is a terrible wingman, This has no relevance to why I'm writing this at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloverneverleaves/pseuds/theloverneverleaves
Summary: It's Clary's first solo scouting mission as a Ghostbuster. Someone's called in about their haunted coffee shop, and it's Clary's job to work out what's going on. But little does she know, she might be leaving with more than just a ghost in tow...aka. clizzy + coffee shop au + ghostbusters





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softmagnusbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/gifts).



> This was written for [#shaumondays](https://shadowhuntersaumondays.tumblr.com/), but since I just saw Ghostbusters that's getting tossed into the soup too! I love mashups haha.
> 
> Also gifting this to my lovely darling Jay, Happy Birthday my love <3
> 
> You can find me [@isabellebiwoods](http://isabellebiwoods.tumblr.com/) for more insanity xoxo

When the call had come in, Clary couldn’t really respond fast enough. 

After months of working, building up their business and working up a reputation, Luke and Magnus were finally willing to let her go out on her own. Her first real job! Alone! Not that she would do the hard bit on her own, probably, but Magnus and Luke had been doing solo site visits for ages. It was necessary, to work out if the place was worth investigating or if someone was punking them for the Twitter and YouTube fuel. Sometimes there was a legitimate haunting, which was when they called in the calvary. But Clary had never been allowed to do that alone. She was too young, they said. She might get hurt.

Sure, but  _ Simon _ got to do site visits. Clary would call sexism, but she knew her family was just looking out for her. The only reason she thought it was even minorly acceptable, if she was being honest.

But still forget all of that! It was her first consult! Her first real, take the gear and find us a ghost, Fray, consult!

The fact that she was excited at the prospect of someone’s shop being haunted was probably bad, but she couldn’t help it. She wanted this to be real. She didn’t want it to be some kids pulling a hoax. She wanted to help someone, to take responsibility for a job. Was that so much to ask?

The coffee shop was still open when Clary arrived, even if it was quiet. There were no obvious signs of a haunting - no derelict buildings, no ectoplasm dripping down the walls. But that didn’t mean there was nothing going on. She had to keep an open mind. 

Fixing her blazer and adjusting her bag over her shoulder, Clary walked over to the counter, where the prettiest girl Clary had ever seen looked up from where she was reading a magazine on- wait, was that an article on her?? Or really the Ghostbusters but still.

The girl - Isabelle her nametag said - tucked her hair behind her ear and looked up from under those long, dark lashes, and she smiled. “Hey! You’re from the Ghostbusters, right?”

Clary nodded, swallowing to try and ignore… well,  _ everything _ about Isabelle, and held out her hand. “I’m Clary. What seems to be the problem?”

Izzy pushed away from the counter, sticking her head into the tiny kitchen. “Jace! Mind the counter, the Ghostbusters are here.” Before there was an answer, Izzy waved her on, through the back of the building an up a set of stairs.

“So my family have owned this building for centuries. It was originally a church, but it was converted into retail in the 40s. Used to be a restaurant, and my siblings and I resurrected it as a coffee shop a few years ago,” Isabelle explained, moving up the stairs. The architecture was stunning, and the further up they went, the colder it got which was… not reassuring. 

“Everything’s been fine for as long as we can remember but… recently there’s been some….  _ weird _ stuff going on up here.” Bending over to push an old, rusty key into a lock, Isabelle pushed the heavy door open, and Clary did her best not to stare.

Business first. Flirting later.

The focus thing became less of an issue when Clary saw inside the room. Where all of the furniture seemed to be on the ceiling. And it wasn’t in a nice, ‘someone glued a chair to the ceiling’ sort of way. It was more of an ‘oh, God, the room is upside down’ way. Clary reached into her back for her Ghost-O-Meter, as Simon called it, switching it on.

“What happened here? Any bad history?” Clary asked. Isabelle made a disgusted face, before sighing.

“Not recently, but there’s some… bad stories about someone get locked up here back in the 1840s. They died. Really, really slowly. I think… my family was probably to blame. I don’t know the story that well, but I can give you the details we have.”

“That would be really helpf-”

Before Clary could finish, her meter lit up even more than it had been before, a blue glow appearing in the middle of the room. There was an accompanying shriek, like a woman in pain, and then it started to fly towards them, standing in the doorway. 

“Shut the door, shut the door!” Clary cried, fumbling out of the way as the two of them pushed the heavy door closed. There was another shriek as the ghost collided with the door, but it didn’t come through. Which was… definitely good. Izzy fumbled with the keys, locking it shut again before flipping her hair out of her face.

God, she was gorgeous.

“Well… I will just… call the team. And we can sort this out for you,” Clary offered. Her first job, and it was a real ghost problem! This was amazing! Clary moved past Izzy, examining the door. It was a heavy cast. Lead. Maybe iron. Probably why the ghost couldn’t go anywhere - the age of the building was definitely helping.

Izzy leaned closer, hair brushing Clary’s shoulder, and Clary did her best to remind herself to be professional. Reaching for her cell phone, she sent a quick text to Luke, who promptly responded saying they were on their way. 

“Would it be okay if I waited downstairs?” Clary asked, and Izzy nodded. 

“Here, let me help you down. These stairs can be slippy,” Izzy offered, holding out her hand. Clary smiled. Shit, this was really hard.

When they eventually made it back downstairs, the coffee shop had gone from quiet to absolutely deserted. There was a half drunk cup of coffee on the table. It was like a ghost town. Literally.

“Jace, where did everyone go?” Isabelle asked the blonde boy behind the counter. The boy - Jace - snorted derisively, leaning back against the counter, drinking a cup of coffee.

“Are you kidding? They all heard old Ms. Shrieky upstairs and got the hell out of dodge. This is really killing our business you know, Iz. Alec’s gonna be pissed.”

“What do you want me to do, yell at the ghost until it goes away?” Izzy asked, and Jace shrugged.

“Would it help?” 

“No.” Clary couldn’t stop herself from interjecting, drawing both of their gazes to her. “Actually, it would probably just exacerbate it more. The worst ghosts are always at really loud, busy places. It seems to aggravate them more.”

Izzy smiled, and Jace shrugged again, going back to his mug. Izzy walked to the coffee machine, turning it on.

“Why don’t I get you a muffin something to drink and you can tell me all about it?” Izzy offered. Clary blushed a little.

“Oh you don’t have to do tha-”

“We have no customers left. You would be helping us out.”

“Yeah, Alec goes crazy when we have leftover stock for the day,” Jace piped in. Izzy shot him a look, and he quickly shut up. Clary smiled.

“Sure.”

“So is it true you use a proton synchrotron to catch the ghosts? Have you ever thought about using magnetic fields to help with that?”

“We did, but it was interfering too much.” Magnus was the real science wizard, but Clary tried to keep up with what was going on. She hadn’t gone to college for the frat parties.

“You know, if you reverse the polarity and add a stabilizing charge it would help.”

“You know science?” Clary asked.

“Forensic science and particle physics.” 

“From Columbia,” Jace added. “She’s also really flexible, but if she offers to cook you dinner, say no.”

“Jace!” Izzy protested.

“And she wants to ask you out. Like. A lot. That’s why she’s drawing a love heart in your latte foam. She doesn’t do that for just anyone.”

Clary looked down at the mug Izzy had placed on the counter, and smiled. Izzy blushed a little, shaking her head.

“I promise, my game is usually a lot better, but my brother isn’t usually here to ruin it.”

“I think your game is perfect,” Clary offered.

She thought Izzy was perfect too, but that wasn’t the point.

“Do you want to get a drink?” Izzy asked, and Clary smiled.

“I’d love to.”

“Great, there’s this really nice place around the corner that does the best-”

The doorbell rang, and Luke, Simon and Magnus all piled in the door. “Someone called for the Ghostbusters?”

Oh yeah. Work. Job. Her first job. Clary cleared her throat, and smiled at Izzy.

“How about I take care of your ghost problem first?” Izzy laughed.

“Please. And then I can… express my gratitude later.”

Business, then pleasure. But Clary was definitely looking forward to the pleasure.

“Come on boys, we’ve got a ghost to catch.”


End file.
